


the rules

by keepworking



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepworking/pseuds/keepworking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poem<br/>"she played the game"</p>
            </blockquote>





	the rules

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this with Kalinda/Bishop in mind, but could also be interpreted as Kalinda/Nick.  
> Let me know which you read it as!

He says _you can leave at any time_

as he caresses her lips

tongue snaking

thigh hitting

hand gripping

 

as their bodies tangle

falling too far

minds interweave

too quick

into this purgatory for the naive

 

once

she knew the rules

once

she played the game

treated him like a fool

she should have known

girls with secrets were always bound to lose


End file.
